


A Miss and A Kiss (And Another Miss and Kiss)

by AU_Queen



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Fluff, Human Perry, Kissing, M/M, and the author questions her life choices, heinz is childish, let perry the platypus say fuck, perry is scottish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Queen/pseuds/AU_Queen
Summary: Perry missed the punch and Heinz can't seem to help it, his child side just comes out so naturally. “Missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me.”





	A Miss and A Kiss (And Another Miss and Kiss)

Perry missed the punch and Heinz can't seem to help it, his child side just comes out so naturally. “Missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me.” He taunted the shorter man. It was almost a moment of pride. The agent rarely missed a punch. And the look on his face at the taunt helped the pride swell in his chest. It was a look of surprise. Disbelief. But then it changed. Heinz barely had the time to register the acceptance cross Perry’s face before he was grabbed by his shirt and pulled down to Perry’s level.

“Uh… Perry the Platypus?” A gulp. Perry seemed to study him as Heinz stared back in trepidation. Then Perry pulled him closer. Pushed their lips together for a few long seconds. Not long enough. Heinz barely registered it before he had been pushed away, his -Inator had exploded, and Perry had left. A small “curse you Perry the Platypus” barely wheezed out of him, the words formed purely out of habit.

Heinz spent the next few hours in his lab, head on the desk, and silent as he contemplated everything. What had brought him to utter such a childish phrase. Something they didn't even have back in Drusselstein. So he must have picked it up from Vanessa or one of her friends when she was small. Then there was Perry the Platypus. Why had he gone with it? Had actually done it? 

And why were his lips so soft? Heinz shook his head hard. That was not something he should think about. Something to linger on. Friends didn't focus on the softness of friends lips. The way their eyes shined. How their muscles moved when they fought. Right? Right. So this train of thought had to be stopped as soon as possible.

Though, he'd never truly had a friend before. So he had no true experience to base anything off of.

But Vanessa had friends. And they never did that. Never seemed to.

The only person to really ever kiss him was Charlene. And it had never been like that. Breathtaking. Soft yet fierce. Quick, yet oh so slow.

Heinz might be in love again. And that might frighten him. But really, he could push those thoughts off. Sounded more like a job for Morning Heinz, anyhow.

 

~

 

Morning came and Heinz was now fully in freak out mode. He should have known this would happen from that first glimpse of teal hair under Perry the Platypus’ fedora. From the first smirk. The first time Perry the Platypus grabbed his hand.

From the moment Perry the Platypus decided to be his friend. Decided to be there for him. That was when it all went downhill. Of course it did. Perry the Platypus had been the only person to do any of that. And he did it willingly. So was it really that surprising that he fell for him?

He was still only in his boxers and lab coat, feet pacing a hole in his carpet, when Perry the Platypus arrived. There was no trap to stop him. No -Inator to destroy. Heinz had been too busy worrying over yesterday to do either.

There's no telling how long Perry stood there. How many rounds Heinz made in his panic. But it wasn't until Perry loudly cleared his throat that Heinz became aware of his presence. He immediately paused. Turned toward the noise. Prayed to whoever might listen that the heat he felt on his face wasn't visible. From the look Perry the Platypus gave him, it was.

Darn it.

“Perry the Platypus, I didn't see you come in,” Heinz said, actively ignoring the feeling of his voice as it shook while he wrung his hands together. Perry the Platypus only tilted his head and held his arms out. His gaze glanced around the room. He wanted to know where everything was.

“Yes, well,” Heinz gulped. His tongue suddenly felt dry, the top of his mouth able to feel each taste bud. And there was a lump in his throat he could acutely feel _. _ “I didn't really have time for all that this morning. What with the pacing and the internal crises and all.” A second and his words soaked in. He tried not to cringe at the ‘internal crisis’ part. That was not something he wanted Perry the Platypus to know. Not at all. It was too late though. Again. Just like yesterday.

His cheeks felt hot again at that thought. He tried his best to keep his feet still. Not the best time to continue to create the new trench in his carpet.

Perry the Platypus stepped closer and the memory of the kiss continued to burn bright in his mind. It became hard to focus again. Funny how a quick kiss like that could cause such trouble. Though, out of all people, it made sense for it to. Because Heinz couldn't have anything nice without over analyzing it. This would probably be part of the reason Vanessa didn't like him.

“-Einz? Heinz? Are ya okay?” Perry the Platypus stood in front of him. One of his hands waved in front of him. 

He blinked. Once. Twice. “Yeah, I'm good.” It didn't sound convincing, even to him. Perry have him a skeptical look.

“Don't worry, I know the kiss was just an impulse move. You wish that you hadn't done it and it was a mistake. I get it. Just please, please don't say it out loud.”

“Heinz, ya listen here ya dense fuck,” Perry started. That made Heinz look up. He sounded so, exasperated. Annoyed yet amused. Heinz could figure out a good word to describe it. But the words were sharp and the face soft. “Yes, it was an impulsive decision. But it's not one I’d call a mistake. It was somethin’ I'd been meanin’ to do fer awhile now, and yer taunt- though childish- gave me a reason to. So I wouldn't take it back in a million years. Ya got that?”

Heinz swallowed again. His eyes had gone wide while Perry spoke. Both men remained quiet for a long few minutes as Heinz processed it all. Turned every word around and around in his mind. Examined the sentences and Perry the Platypus’ expression. After a while a loud sigh from Perry the Platypus regained his attention. Then yesterday replayed again. Only this time it wasn't in his mind.

Perry the Platypus had stepped back into his personal space and grabbed his collar of his lab coat. This time Heinz leaned down, his body acting without his mind fully processing. The kiss started as a gentle touch of lips. It didn't take long for Perry to make it harsh and demanding. Eventually they pulled away for air, but not before Perry the Platypus placed another soft kiss on Heinz’s lips.

When they did pull apart Heinz noticed Perry the Platypus looked as red as he felt. That, and the slightly swollen appearance of the agent’s lips. It was something Heinz wouldn't mind seeing more often. Not if it meant more searing kisses like that one.

“Stop thinkin’ so much. It hurts just to watch,” Perry muttered the words and Heinz couldn't help the laugh it caused.

“I'll try, Perry the Platypus. I'll try.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I never thought I'd be writing this. And there's more to come as well.


End file.
